


【霍非】Pavlov（上）

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 情侣前提，罗非意外失忆，霍非关系清零。大家配合演戏，想通过往事重现进行治疗，但两人“初遇”后走上与原来截然不同的故事线，针锋相对。霍文斯孤注一掷，诉诸身体记忆。warning：微药物控制
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】Pavlov（上）

**霍文斯/罗非**

/01/

霍文斯递上来的那杯咖啡一定有问题。

这是罗非转醒后的首个念头，但不妨碍他审时度势地克制住了睁眼的第一反应。阖着眼昏迷的假象下，神经突触将感官被迫承受的刺激悉数回笼到仍然迟缓的大脑，每一丝残留在身体上的细微触觉在黑暗里凸显，让他远甚之前地头晕脑胀。

没有衣料附着而凉飕飕的肌肤，被硬板床硌疼的脊背，抻得半直、缚在头顶后方的手腕，弯折的膝盖，向两边岔开的大腿肌肉外扩的紧绷感，肿胀的乳头，盘桓不去的他刚礼节性称赞过的某人身上的古龙水味，还有——

硬得发疼的下体。

无异任何自行解决过生理问题的男人，他了解从勃起到射精的全套感受，而现在马眼抽搐、茎身弹跳的状态显然濒临高潮。甚至，或说居然，罗非意识到被迫展露的后穴正一阵阵收缩，像过于频繁的咽反射，并从内向外推挤出某种液体，浸得股间湿漉漉，类似热融的啫喱，或唾液。

一切都难以言表的陌生、怪异和空虚。

他确信这是霍文斯的手笔。那个伪善的、危险的、第一次相遇就激得他寒毛直竖、共飨顾问职位却让他莫名不想托付信任的心理医生。

鹌鹑自保的策略乃至抑制性欲的努力并不足以制止进一步的侵犯。

几乎在转醒的下个瞬间，一条湿滑软热的舌头——是舌头，因为喷洒在下体的热气绝不可能来自死物，而必然属于另一个男人强势而野性的呼吸——慢条斯理地滑入抽搐不停的穴口，毫无阻碍，甚至可说大有余裕地游走。它和它的主人一样霸道，毫不吝啬地操到深处，又倏然勾起，舌尖抵在上壁来回蹂躏。

罗非因这不期而至的刺激浑身颤抖，艰难地维持着静默。他暗自咬牙，感受着大腿内侧被滚烫的手掌钳住，而对方的唇舌贪婪地埋在自己屁股里喝蜜似的舔舐，毗邻的会阴也被笔挺的鼻骨磨擦，刁钻而暧昧。一团团温热的唾液强行渡进去，又因饱胀而溢出、悄无声息地划过臀部微凉的肌肤，带起撩人的空而痒的勾引。

当后穴被包在模拟真空的口腔中狠狠一吮，发出“啧”的连续的、响亮的、色情的砸吧声，而那根舌头卷着淫水再度探入，更加狠厉地扫荡过肠壁的褶皱——窜动在甬道里的火苗终于在这一连串急切的撩拨中爆发，罗非难以克制早就投降的肉体惊悸地抖动，阴茎释放时喷薄的快感逼得他不得不皱紧眉眼，猛地弓起身子惊叫，连被绑住的双手也本能地下拽，胡乱往私处挡去：

“……别！”

持久的性刺激下，丰沛的生理泪水打湿了睫毛，粘腻，咸臊，让紧闭变成了比直面更难忍的事情。但这并不是罗非必须睁眼的原因。

手腕居然在那一扯之下轻松脱离捆绳，如愿掐住了施暴者的胳膊......不忿与惊疑在这一刻攀到了顶峰，他需要一个答案，关于这场“温柔”或“失败”的罪行的合理解释。

  
/02/

罗非眨掉眼里碍事的水雾，费力对焦，恼怒地瞪着那个跪坐在他大敞的腿间的伪君子，衣冠整齐，既温顺，又坦然，唯二的窘迫大概来自被罗非扯皱的袖子，和沾染在刘海与小半部分眼镜片上的白浊。

眼看着自己的精液以如此难堪的形式被展览，当头袭来的羞耻浇退了兴师问罪的戾气。罗非抿起嘴，迟疑地松开手、缩回到身体两侧握拳，双腿也微不可察地往里收了收，摆出了一副“到此为止”的宽容的暗示，几乎是作为被害人最大的让步。不管是精疲力竭的不应期、晕眩的后遗症还是尴尬的气氛都让他不想开口。

然而霍文斯似乎没有及时收手的自觉。他抽回黏在罗非腿上的手，漫不经心地捏着镜架取下眼镜，揪起身前的床单随意擦拭，膝盖仍然固执地卡在罗非腿间，仿佛把自己的同事迷晕且未经允许地产生性接触是多么稀疏平常的事情，或者被射在面门上根本无伤大雅。

淫水濡湿的床单适得其反地使镜片越蹭越糊，霍文斯毫不在意地将弄脏的眼镜随手远远地抛到地上，终于抬眼和罗非对视：

“别这么看着我，大侦探不想试一试吗？我想你也体验到了，我的技术保证不会让你失望。况且，好歹也是巡捕房的顾问，强奸这种事儿我没做过，也不会做。”

“是吗？”罗非翻翻眼，迅速地假装无意地瞥了一下霍文斯西裤里紧巴巴的一团，那可观的尺寸让也许曾经泛起过一小会儿的期待基本冷却，他绝不想那可能要命的玩意儿捅到自己屁股里，但这不能作为理由直说，承认另一个男人天赋异禀，特别是两人关系紧张时，是个极度丢脸的认输姿态，“难道你现在不算强奸？”

“......”霍文斯的眼神游离了一下，像是打算搬出些法律条文来撇清自己的行径，更像陷入了刹那的回忆，但他又立马回到若无其事的状态，只是神色比刚才的游刃有余多了一些黯淡且苦涩的色调，“你可以随时喊停。”

这该死的迷药劲很大，罗非想。否则他绝不可能只是呆滞地盯着霍文斯，很想去挖掘那层复杂背后的故事，于是他仅仅下意识从鼻子里挤出一声轻蔑的“哼”，而更多激愤的话都嗫嗫喏喏地化作毫无意义的嘟囔。霍文斯把脱衣服的动作放得很慢，一粒粒解开马甲和衬衫的扣子，连袜子都有条不紊地团成小方丁扬手扔在床旁的条凳上——罗非注意到自己的着装也都在那上面齐整地叠成了一摞。

他从衣物堆收回视线，才发现霍文斯的目光深沉而炙热，里头的欲望绞成一卷实体压向他、裹挟住他，攫取了所有神智，那是种难以也无法拒绝的浓烈的征服者的气息，几乎将他溺毙。罗非意识到自己居然真的想迎合、想被贯穿、想在他知道必然会到来的灭顶高潮中与这个人互相吞噬......他被自己陌生的却自然到水到渠成的想象吓到了。这是何时暗地滋长的妄念？

罗非浪费了说不的时机，而霍文斯善于见缝插针。他趁机压上来，将蓄势待发的硬挺抵在不断淌水的穴口，询问似地、轻柔地顶了顶。感受到小半个龟头被热情地含着吮吸后，霍文斯也不再等待罗非可能永远不会说出口的拒绝或邀请，直接挺胯，将憋得红紫的阴茎挤进已经拓张得湿漉漉的肠道。

神游的罗非迸出一声尖利的惊叫，与霍文斯相触的肌肉瞬间僵直地绷紧，嘴唇张合几下，近乎无声地喘着，靠嗬嗬抽动的喉头徒劳地吸气和吐气，双手防御性地紧紧攥住对方撑在身侧的手腕。

霍文斯没有再动，颇有耐心地垂眼盯着罗非的反应，忍得青筋暴起地任凭他应激性地扭动，等待他适应紧仄的肠道被乍然塞满的胀腹感。麻痒逐渐替代轻微的疼痛，罗非缓过劲，开始断断续续地呻吟，才发现腰臀的移位只会让阴茎持续抓挠敏感的甬道。他进退两难，束手束脚地顿在原地，向霍文斯剜去无奈的一瞥。

或许罗非自以为在责怪，但那朦胧的泪眼让这互动更像嗔怪的催促，霍文斯轻笑一声，抬起右手插进额前的刘海里往后脑捋了几把，汗湿的且仍残留一小点精液的鬓发顺从地翻成了背头。他伏低上身，缓慢摆动腰胯，在体内不慌不忙地一节一节动作起来。

  
/03/

罗非直觉地认为绵柔的操弄并不是霍文斯惯用的方式，毕竟，霍文斯与他近在咫尺的脸上狠戾的表情也和温柔毫不相干。他高热的、淫荡的后穴更在叫嚣一种彻底的粗暴的性交，急切地需要那根硕大纯粹的占有，甚至冲破了所谓的绅士的矜持和面子。

“哈…这就是…嗯…你说的技术？”

阴茎堵在甬道里停顿了几秒，霍文斯安静地把头抵上罗非拱起的颈窝，低哑地饱含情欲地叹了一句：“罗非……”没等罗非给出回应，他把性器拉锯式的缓缓抽到顶端，又急速尽根没入，就像原始的动物交媾那样心无旁骛地高频抽插起来。

霍文斯似乎单纯只渴望从他的躯体中汲取什么无法名状的东西，拼命往深处肏，丝毫不顾虑肉体相撞给两方下体带来的扇痛，手掌来回急躁地抚弄他的胸脯，仅仅是漫无章法的揉搓，粗鲁得甚至并不显得亲昵，而潮湿狂乱的吻在后颈和锁骨更加顽固地徘徊不去。

当那种莫名抚平燥怒的情愫在触碰中累积，欲望的满足似乎裹挟来了一种堪称荒谬又无端合理的可能性。就好像滑稽而错位的重复，或拙劣却真挚的模仿，以精确落在每个敏感点的肏弄宣告着似曾相识的占有。

湿吻填满了进进出出的每个空隙，霍文斯沿着打开在身下的曲线一路嘬啄，从挺立的乳头，到浮起轻汗的锁骨和胸肋，使青紫和暗红交替印上被情欲熏得浅粉的肉体，下身却在温柔的假象中撞击得越来越重，囊袋凶狠地扑打着臀尖。

“唔…哈啊，啊...嗯…”

罗非情难自控地呻吟，又在如有实体的耻感中猛咬住嘴唇，一边将湿漉漉的音节闷到最轻，一边难堪地推拒压在身上的男人。可因过猛的冲撞而摇晃的手臂让反抗退化为欲拒还迎的爱抚，而他比它更诚实地、失控地欢迎着霍文斯每次的抽插，后穴里奔涌的快感让他浑身发软。

他迟钝地在一叠一叠涌上来的快感中想到，自己或许确实是忘了些事情。比如上一次解决生理需求是什么时候，比如自己是否有一个固定的性伴侣或者爱人，比如他是第一次和男人上床吗，比如他为何会觉得和霍文斯做爱并不是一件令人讨厌的事，比如尽管床上如此合拍，但为什么他还是忍不住想用尖刻的讽刺噎得霍文斯难以招架，而那同样使他愉悦……

罗非自觉地把两条腿夹上耸动在他下身之间的腰胯，交叠在后腰处紧紧地勾牢，随着霍文斯卖力的顶弄而错乱地喘息。亲身体验到霍文斯的技巧是如此高超，以致罗非猜测，那人之前的夸耀或许还有自谦的余地——

他第一次进入时就戳到并擦过敏感点，之后几乎次次都精准地碾着凸点前后抽动。霍文斯并没有询问罗非的偏好和感受，也没有变换性交的姿势和角度来不断试错，他就只是闷头沉而狠地一送到底，然后一口气抽到龟头、再迅速地捅进去。而这种简单的粗犷正是罗非此刻唯一想要的。

霍文斯粗暴地扳着罗非的大腿，将他的下身往后拼命推挤，直至整个臀部露出来而小洞直直朝上的程度，然后双腿撑直，从上向下陡然刺进去，打桩似的凶狠操干。罗非被顶弄地混乱地晃动，眼神发直，视界里一片白茫茫的虚空。他破碎地抽着气，攀住霍文斯的肩膀，使力到指甲或深或浅地抠入到壮硕的背肌里。

前列腺被专注地碾磨，已经射过的阴茎堪堪硬起，可怜地挤压在紧紧相贴的下腹间厮磨，马眼一波波吐着前液。一滴滚烫的液体坠入罗非茫然瞪直的眼，他颤抖着眯了眯，更多乱糟糟的汗水在激烈的动作中洒到他的脸上，和其他咸液一起滑向嘴角。罗非昏昏沉沉地看着霍文斯，看他蹙起的眉、咬紧的腮帮和莫名的、深邃而痛苦的眼神。

然后罗非觉得视界开始像在医院昏迷时杂乱的记忆一样，虚化、泛白，只有一声接一声凄厉而哀恸的、叫着他名字的呼唤，像从深海漂上来的破碎的音节。他仿若被卷入漩涡，既真切又模糊，溺水一样，似乎能听到软肉扒住阴茎的淫靡水声，还有被完全操熟的肠液从深处溃堤般涌来。他禁不住泄出高亢的吟叫，身前和身后的性器官在战栗中都被领入难以言表的崩溃，快感让他浑身酥软。射精后瘫软的下体麻木地承受着霍文斯用力冲刺几十下的强烈刺激，而接踵而至的直击肠壁的一股股内射最终使他眼前发黑，陷入悠长的感官空白。

在双重高潮的恍惚中，他品尝到一种摆脱残缺的餍足感，不是榫卯那样必须紧密嵌合的关系，而是尽管在现有的记忆里，他认为自己是完整的，可他丝毫不觉得埋入身体的来自另一人的器官是多余的。大概像口干舌燥的旅人在酷暑里吮冰棍，不只是一个洞和一根棒的填补，而是从生理到心理一杆进洞的飘飘然的富足感。

但罗非很难不想到，这美妙的性爱体验的源头是场未遂的迷奸……那就足够让一切的火热蓦然冷淡。

  
/04/

“不管你信不信……”罗非别上右腕的袖扣，等到了霍文斯开口，声音干涩紧绷得好似过度耗费了嗓子。

不过罗非随即想到，那人在一整场性事里确实以不合情理的频率叫着自己的名字，羼杂了珍重和绝望的占有欲一度使自己意乱情迷。

他不自觉地跌入怀想——那些使他向巡捕房众人说过的“我没觉得自己有什么后遗症”的保证显现出裂痕来的细节，例如霍文斯事后趴在他身上久不撒手的令人窒息的拥抱，以及自己推开他、硬撑着清理时那人落寞的神情——直至被霍文斯再一次的出声拉回。

“咖啡里只有一点安眠药。其他的，”

霍文斯特意顿了一会儿，似乎在斟酌着婉转却精准的用词，最后却又只是含糊地一带而过，毕竟两人心知肚明，无论用不用代词其实都特指催情效果的药物。

“什么都没放。”

他没下药，更确切地，他说他没有下那种药。罗非一时难以确认这个解释是否能说服自己去原谅过去一小时的荒唐，特别是当它听上去似乎更像一种委屈的申辩，刺耳地提醒着罗非他是如何自愿且清醒地沉沦在这场合奸里，于是他无法立刻做出回应或评判。

罗非拿起被霍文斯妥帖披在椅背上的西装，套上，拢顺衣摆。凝滞的气氛随这意味着终结的动作而重新慢速地流动起来，但背后目光所具象化的压迫感直到罗非沉默地迈出隔间、回到大厅时似乎依旧盘桓不去。

那盏珐琅彩骨瓷杯仍端正地搁在原位，蘸了咖啡的唇痕干涸在杯沿，罗非弯下腰，勾着柄向前斜了斜杯子，不意外地发现内壁也被沉淀下来的液体渍出了一圈自证时间的印迹。

陈设唯一变过的地方似乎只是多了一支针筒，平躺在茶几上，被咖啡碟堵住而没有滚落于地。

霍文斯早就埋伏好了明晃晃的伏笔，招摇地保留着犯罪现场，邀请侦探亲自检验。罗非罕见地在关于霍文斯的事上从善如流了一次。他抽了一管看似是自己喝过的那杯咖啡，微微摇晃，分层的液体经此混合，深褐随即侵染了原本透明的容器，又在他竖起针筒、对着光端详时残留成几丝挂壁——

就像积雨云，在疾风与乱流中阴谋似的无限铺展，而那厚重的云毡的边缘，细鬃状的线索终于开始若隐若现。

-TBC-


End file.
